


Mama's home for Starcrossed Lovers

by basicallyiwriteshit



Series: Mama's Home [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amnesty, Amnesty au, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Internet Friends AU, Miscommunication, Misunderstanding, Mutual Pining, Pining, The Adventure Zone: Amnesty, Trans Duck Newton, danbery are useless wlw confirmed, danbrey, mama runs a safehouse for queer kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: Mama’s large home in the woods just outside of Kepler, West Virginia, is a safe-haven for the outcasts-- damaged, broken, and scared. Dani’s no stranger to any of those things, but Mama’s house is safe. Then Aubrey Little shows up with a different situation than usual, and she’s just Dani’s type. Only thing is, Dani is really bad at talking to girls unless they’re behind a screen.





	Mama's home for Starcrossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Aka an internet friends that the author took liberties with, ignoring the fact that Kepler’s in the radio silence zone. There was gonna be some background sternclay/indruck but I wanted to put this out as quick as possible.

Mama’s large home in the woods just outside of Kepler, West Virginia, is a safe-haven for the outcasts-- damaged, broken, and scared. She’d inherited the property when her grandparents had died, and immediately she did the first thing that would piss those old fucks off: started housing the trans kids in town that had been sleeping on benches behind the high school. The house was large, though, and she had room even after putting up the first few kids, and so she expanded to just...anyone that needed it. 

The people changed frequently, especially when she puts an ad online that her home is “a safehaven for queer and other oppressed folks.” 

All of her visitors commend Mama on her endeavors, tell her how much they needed the love and acceptance -- especially in West Virginia -- but they never stay longer than they have to. More often than not, they’re just waiting for friends in other states to get their affairs in order to move. There are exceptions, though. 

Exceptions like Dani. 

Dani, while not one of the first, is one of the longest stays at Mama’s house; she's been living and working in Kepler for a little over five years, now, in one of Mama’s spare rooms. She tries every paycheck to pay rent, but Mama refuses it most of the time so Dani does chores around the house to help out and slips money in Mama’s desk when she’s not home. 

There are others, too; Barclay’s been here for ten years, and Jake for four; they stay on the boys’ floor on the ground level. Dani’s the only one on the girls’ floor that’s stayed longer than a few months, other than Moira, but Moira’s just moved out after seven years of staying with Mama. They get visitors, old and new, often, and so Dani isn’t lonely or bored often, which is why Dani should be nonplussed when she comes home from work to see Mama showing a new person around the main floor of the house. 

Should be. 

But this girl is _so_ _fucking pretty_. 

“Dani! You’re the only girl on the floor right now, so introductions’ll be pretty short ‘n quick. This is Aubrey Little, met ‘er while I was out deliverin’ a piece outta town. She’ll be stayin’ with us for a while. Mind--” The landline rings and Mama answers it; there’s a few moments of hushed conversation, then she curses, turning to apologize to Aubrey before rushing out the door cursing Ned Chicane’s name. 

There’s an awkward silence, and Dani thinks maybe she’s supposed to talk to Aubrey. 

Only thing it, Dani doesn’t know what more to say than, “Hey.” 

“Uh- Hi- Hello, hi. I’m-- Aubrey.” Aubrey shifts a bag in a gloved hand and offers the other to shake, which Dani does-- though she almost melts at the warmth spreading up her body as a flush wraps its way up her neck and cheeks. “Man, you have no idea how happy I am that I found Mama’s ad!” 

Dani smiles to be kind, looking for any reason she can to keep talking to this girl but she can’t really keep her eyes on her for too long without getting flustered. “I mean, aren’t we all? Mama’s wonderful.” 

“Right.” 

There’s an awkward silence, and Aubrey shifts her bag awkwardly and Dani’s eyes widen. 

“Oh-- Oh My god, I’m probably supposed to show you to your room, huh? Sorry.” 

“Mama was going to, but then she,,,the whole...” 

“Ah, yeah, sorry about that. Nothing you need to worry about, I don’t think.” Dani goes into Mama’s office and grabs a key for one of the empty rooms on the second floor from the box, handing it to Aubrey. Her cheeks burn when their fingers brush. “It’s kinda like dorms here, so you get a key-- not that you’ll need it though. No one steals stuff or anything! Just-- for safety.” 

“Yeah, yeah, sounds fair.” Aubrey laughs and slips the key into her pocket as she follows Dani up to the second floor. She looks amazed at how big the place is, and Dani smiles; it’s pretty usual of new guests to be surprised at the eight bedroom home. The look on her face is kind of adorable. 

They get to the bedroom and stand in the doorway awkwardly a moment. 

“Dinner’s whenever Barclay yells, shouldn’t be too long though.” 

“Alrighty! Thanks again, Dani. I appreciate it.” 

Dani smiles. “Hey, no problem. If you need anything, I’m across the hall.” 

Aubrey nods, disappears into the room, and Dani steps into her own. Head thunking onto the wood of the door, she sighs. She’s really fucked. 

Aubrey Little is _definitely_ Dani’s type, and she seems to have a good personality, but Dani has reservations about dating anyone that comes to stay with Mama. She knows what it’s like to feel hopeless, and then to suddenly feel loved and safe here-- she doesn’t want to ruin that for anybody. There have been people that have come through that she’s had the chance at flings with, but she’s practiced self-restraint. It’s not too hard, seeing as they all leave sometime or another. 

And Dani hasn’t even _held hands_ with a girl in the six years since she came out, which almost hurts more than anything. Her parents didn’t want her, and she still hasn’t been able to get into a relationship anyway. Sometimes it feels like it’s all for nothing, but then she has dinner with Barclay and Mama and all of the other guests, and she remembers how much happier she is living without the pain of being in the closet. 

So even though she’s kind of lonely, it’s fine. She’s fine. She just-- She’s fine. 

Barclay’s call for dinner startles Dani from her reverie and she ducks into the bathroom in the hall to wash her hands before heading downstairs. As she turns down the hall to the kitchen, she sees Aubrey’s firey hair at the top of the stairs and she speeds up a bit. 

“What’s for dinner tonight?” 

“Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread, even though I know you won’t eat any of the bread.” Dani rolls her eyes. Garlic is gross. “Meatballs and noodles gotta be kept sperate, new girl’s vegetarian.” 

“Sounds good. Where’s Jake tonight?”

“Hell if I know. He said he was going to the Hornet’s nest before he left, but they’re always all over town. I told him be back but he’ll probably eat there tonight.” 

Dani hums as she grabs plates and sets four places at the table as Mama and Aubrey enter. Dani grabs two more plates when she sees Duck Newton and Ned Chicane following behind them. 

“Ned, Duck! What trouble’d you get in that Mama had t’ run off so fast, huh?” 

“Now that’s top secret, friend Dani!” Ned boasts. He sits in his usual spot, Duck plopping down next to him after washing his hands, and it’s hard to miss how dirty the trio are. 

Duck grunts, scooping a hearty amount of pasta and meatballs onto his plate. “Ned crashed his Lincoln into the shed out back trying to run from sheriff Owens.” 

“Bastard ruined my latest sculpture, now I gotta rebuild the damn shed and then start over.” Mama growls, glaring over at him. “I might’s well change my ad to ‘fugitives welcome too’ at this point.” 

“Hey, now--!” 

Aubrey snickers, falling into one of the empty seats once everyone’s sat in their own spots, and that's kinda weird but no one says anything. Dinner starts. Throughout the meal, Dani can’t help but stare a bit. Aubrey’s energy is absolutely addictive, and it’s hard not to smile with her. Duck finishes first, and is quick to duck out-- saying he needs to feed his cat, but he’s probably running off to go to sleep. After that, Barclay finishes but stays at the table to chat. Mama and Ned finish some time after Dani, and disappear into the office to talk about what they’ll do about the shed. 

“Wow, Barclay, that was so good! You do a lot of cooking here?” 

“Yeah, most of it really, unless Dani or the others wanna give me a break.” Barclay laughs, smiling. “I like cooking, though, so that doesn’t happen a lot.” 

“Well you’re damn good at it! Need any help cleaning up?” 

“It’s actually my night to wash dishes tonight, but it should be pretty easy to clean up so you just go on ahead.” Dani pipes up, standing. Aubrey shakes her head, scrambling up as well. 

“I can help! I really don’t mind.” 

Dani smiles. “Alright. Let’s get to work then.” Dani stacks up the plates, and Aubrey helps carry the pots and pans to the sink. Since Dani knows where the dishes are, she puts the leftovers in a Tupperware each for those that work so they can take some to lunch tomorrow. Aubrey fills the sink for the pots and then they work together to load the plates and cups into the dishwasher. 

“So, uh-- what’re you in for?” Aubrey asks causally, only to cringe and chake her head quickly. “Yeah, no, uh-- sorry. Sorry! That’s a stupid, prying question. Sorry.” 

Aubrey laughs and leans against the counter with a smile, watching Dani wash the pots out. “It’s alright. I mean, it’s pretty obvious, but uh...parents didn’t want me ‘cause I like girls. I wandered around about year until I met Mama and I’ve been here since.” 

Aubrey nods sadly, humming. 

“Man, I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah, well, it’s-- It’s long forgotten.” Dani shrugs, reassuring Aubrey that it’s fine because she looks guilty still. “What about you? If it’s not too personal.” 

Aubrey shoots a grin at Dani, winking at her. “I’m on the run, babe.” 

Dani’s cheeks burn and she her eyebrows shoot up, amused. “O- Oh?” 

“My parents...weren’t _not_ accepting, but they kinda ignored it, y’know? And then mom died, and my dad got all protective and shit. Wouldn’t let me go out anywhere even though I’m a grown ass woman; so when I wanted to start a magic act, he wasn’t having it.” Aubrey snaps her gloved fingers, and little sparks fly from her hands, and _oh god Dani’s really fucked--_

“Anyway, long story short I ran away and dad has a missing person’s report out on me. I’m trying to find a lawyer or something to contact him to get it taken down, ‘cause I know if I go home I might be stuck there for a while, but I can’t afford it right now. Mama’s a literal lifesaver.” 

“That sounds...stressful. If my parents ever came looking for me, I don’t know what I’d do.” Dani says. 

“Well I’d hope you wouldn’t go with them. They sound like dicks, for not accepting you-- no offence to you, of course.” 

“None taken. I get it. I-- I’d like to say that I wouldn’t, but I don’t know.” 

Aubrey gives a comforting smile, and Dani looks away quickly. 

They finish the pots and set them out to dry, Aubrey cracking jokes every now and then, and it’s domestic in a way Dani is used to yet this is so new and scary she doesn’t know how to process. Afterwards, they go their separate ways, and Dani collapses onto the couch next to Barclay, who snorts. 

“Someone’s got a cru- u- ush.” 

“Shut up, you haven’t gotten laid in at least five years!” 

“Neither have you.” 

“...Touché.” 

\- 

Dani does her best to avoid Aubrey the best she can; as it turns out, Aubrey is going to be here a while earning the cash for her lawyers, and so she’s going to be staying with them for a while. Aubrey makes quick friends with Ned and Duck, so when she isn’t at work, she’s with them. It’s a brief reprieve for Dani’s weak gay heart. 

_Ding! _

** _The-Lady-Flame: You alright? Been a couple days since you messaged last. _ **

Dani smiles at the message, settling into the couch after dinner one night. Jake is on dishes duty, having actually joined them for dinner once, and he’s got some punk music or something playing in the kitchen. Dani thinks, idly, that her friend would like this music. The lady flame, aka Sparks, is one of her oldest friends even if they’ve never met in person; they met on Tumblr about four years ago when Dani started following wlw accounts and found a punk/prep aesthetic blog that she fell in love with almost immediately. She and Sparks became best friends rather quickly, and even though Dani doesn’t use tumblr much anymore they message regularly on discord. 

_ **Vamp-2-amp: Yeah, no, I’m cool. Been busy is all. ** _

_ **Vamp-2-amp: You? ** _

Sparks takes a while to respond. Dani jumps a mile in the air when Aubrey yells from the other room _(”Jake I love this band!”)_, but relaxes quickly when she figures out what the yelling’s about. She can’t help but smile as Aubrey starts dancing around the kitchen with Jake. 

After a few minutes, though, after everything’s calmed down, Dani’s phone dings again with a response. 

** _The-Lady-Flame: Good! Settling in with the new housemates. _ **

** _Vamp-2-amp: That’s great! Totally forgot you were looking for a place. _ **

** _Vamp-2-amp: I met a pretty girl a couple weeks ago and I’m so gay you have no idea like I’m such a useless gay_ **

** _The-Lady-Flame: Oh? Go on? _ **

Dani continues talking about her crush on Aubrey for a while, Sparks chiming in every now and then, before conversation shifts to life in general. 

“Who ya talkin’ to?” 

Dani locks her phone, blushing like mad, as Aubrey plops onto the couch next to her. “Nobody!” 

Aubrey laughs, leaning against Dani’s shoulder. “No need to keep secrets from _me_, Dani~ Talking to a _girl_?” 

“M- Maybe,” She says, and well it’s not a _lie_. She’s been friends with Sparks for years, and Sparks _is_ a girl, but it’s not like _talking_ talking like Aubrey’s implying. Well-- okay, no, Sparks doesn’t see her like that although Dani wouldn’t mind if she did. 

“That’s exciting. Girls are-- oh, boy, girls are. Nice.” Aubrey smiles like a dork, and Dani hides her face in her hands. “Hey! So, uh-- I ran into Duck today, and he told me a place to get some good soup?.. I hate cold weather, and some soup sounds really good. Would you wanna-- Would you wanna go check it out with me?..” 

And if Dani wasn’t totally flustered before, with Aubrey leaning on her, she’s a mess now. She tries to act cool though. “Oh, that place? Duck’s taken all of us at some point, anything to get his hands on that French onion. I'm not exactly a fan, myself.” 

“Oh. Oh, alright!” Aubrey’s face falls a bit, and she shrinks back, dejected. It takes Dani a moment to register that maybe she should’ve said yes even though she doesn’t like the place. “So I should ask Duck to go instead? Sounds good, thanks Dani!” 

Aubrey hops up quickly, waving, and then she’s gone. 

“W- Wait-- fuck-- damn it.” 

Dani sighs, slumping back against the couch with a frown. She didn’t mean to make Aubrey feel bad. Damn it. 

_ **Vamp-2-amp: Oh man I think I accidentally just rejected pretty girl??? ** _

_ **The-Lady-Flame: OOF rip, one of my housemates just kinda blew me off too so ig we’re in the same boat with bad communication skills huh? ** _

_ **Vamp-2-amp: RIP babe that sucks** _

_ **The-Lady-Flame: Babe? ** _

_ **Vamp-2-amp: I’m trying something new ;) ** _

_ **The-Lady-Flame: ...I like that ** _

_ **Vamp-2-amp: Yeah? I’ll have to call you that more then ;)** _

A boom from upstairs startles her, and then Aubrey’s voice calls “Sorry! Sorry, that was me-- dropped something! I’m fine!” 

\- 

Some time nearing Christmas, Indrid Cold moves back into Mama’s house for the winter and parks his Winnebago out back. They don’t follow traditional Christmas festivities, though there _is_ a pile of presents in the corner of the living room and nights are spent together more, laughing and playing games or watching movies, or simply just talking. Aubrey, despite her saving up, has bought everyone staying in the house a present and wrapped them up (messily, but wrapped nonetheless). Dani has one for everyone except Aubrey, though not because she doesn’t want to give her one-- she just doesn’t know what to get her. 

What do you get for a girl you’re trying to avoid so you don’t kiss her?

Ned’s laughter booms through the room, and Dani’s startled from her thoughts. She decides that she has a month to go yet. 

”Aubrey, your daddy’s kinda a dick, huh?” 

Aubrey had just gotten done telling them about her latest string of emails and facebook messenger calls from her father begging her to come home. She gives a tired chuckle, setting her mug of cocoa down on the coffee table. After a glare from Barclay she moves a coaster under it. 

“Yeah, I mean, a little bit. He doesn’t mean anything _bad_, but this whole missing person thing sucks. I’ve been through like two or three different states trying to get away from it! I just wanna live normal and, like, get a real job.” 

“What would you do if you could do whatever you want, Aubrey?” 

Aubrey hums, thinking. “I’ve always wanted to have a magic troupe, obviously, but...I like Kepler. I dunno what I’d do just yet. I can’t really think about that right now anyway.” 

“But everything is gonna get better soon. Don’t worry about it.” Mama says, patting Aubrey’s shoulder. 

“You’ll be able to hire a lawyer soon, right?” 

“You seem pretty invested in Aubrey’s plans, Ned Chicane,” Indrid says, suspicious, and yeah he’s been asking her a lot of questions tonight. Ned laughs nervously. 

“I have no ill intentions with my dear friend Aubrey, friend Indrid. I’m just worried for her wellbeing, as we all are. I want to see her succeed.” 

“Well, Ned, if Mama’ll have me, I’d like to stay, so no need to worry too much about me.” Aubrey says, giving Mama a hopeful look, and Dani feels both a rush of excitement and a rush of panic wash over her at the idea of Aubrey staying. She’s going to have to spend _more_ time living with her crush? _Oh boy. _

Mama smiles softly and nods, opening her mouth to speak when the phone rings. She steps out to answer it, only to come back a few minutes later with a grim face that breaks the light-hearted conversation. 

“Barclay? You, uh-- Can you clean out a spare room? On the, uh-- Boy’s floor. We got a new one comin’ in about an hour, and uh-- this one’s-- this one’s bad.” Mama says, her voice shaking, and it suddenly hits Dani how much Mama’s seen in the twenty years she’s been doing this.There are cases that come into the house that put everyone down, but for it to make Mama upset it means that things are breaking bad. “I-- I need someone to go get Duck. I don’t got the time-- I-- I’ve got a bit of prep t’ do, this kid’s comin’ with nothin’ on him, gotta get to the store...Don’t know what we all need.” 

The house goes into motion; Ned volunteers to run over to Duck’s house --which he quickly does upon getting the ok-- and Barclary and Jake start cleaning up one of the rooms, Mama grabbing her keys to run to the nearest open store. 

“M- Mama! Is there anything I can do to help?..Anything you need?..” 

“Shoot, Aubrey, I’m sorry this one’s taken care of. You an’ Dani an’ Indrid are free to go about y’er night, sorry to cut it short.” 

“No problem, Mama...” 

Then Mama’s gone, and the house is silent save for Barclay and Jake’s hushed conversation. Dani, still on the couch, stands. She can see some helpless anxiety building up in Aubrey, like she’s noticed it usually does when she’s rejected, and that won’t do. So even if Dani’s bad at talking to pretty girls, she needs to comfort Aubrey somehow. 

“Why don’t we go on a walk, Aubrey? It’ll keep us outta the house for a bit.” 

“B- But I wanna-- I wanna help, everyone else is...” Aubrey sounds frustrated. “Why can’t I help, Dani?” 

“Mama has her reasons. You know her. This guy probably does need the quiet, and the house’ll probably be cleared out when he shows up.” Dani slowly leads Aubrey outside and into the woods near the house. She knows it’ll take a bit to reassure Aubrey that she’s not in trouble; Dani’s been doing research on ADHD since Aubrey isn’t shy about that aspect of her life, and read something about people with it being sensitive to rejection like the soup incident, or like right now. 

“But-- But she’s bringing Duck here, so that can’t be true.” 

Dani shakes her head, reaches out her hand to grab Aubrey’s. 

Dani knows logically that if Duck is coming, their new guest is a trans man and so he’s coming over to give the “it gets better” talk but she doesn’t want to out their new guest without knowing, and let them tell everyone on their own. 

“I can promise you, Aubrey, you’re not being kept out because you _can’t_ help out. It’s just for the night. I’m sure tomorrow you’ll be able to goof around with the new guy,make him laugh for us. Laughter’s the best medicine.” 

“I don’t wanna just _goof_, Dani, I wanna help!” Aubrey snaps, dropping her hand as she stops walking. Dani cringes. 

“No, that’s not what I-- Aubrey, I didn’t mean it like that,” Dani says. 

“Really? Because you avoid me enough I wouldn’t be surprised if all you thought of me was ‘haha fire girl is at it again’ right?” 

“Wh-- No, of course not, Aubrey!” 

“Then why don’t you like talking to me? Because I thought you were pretty cool but you keep brushing me off and I think that usually means you don’t want to spend time with someone.” 

Aubrey looks frustrated, annoyed, and this is exactly what Dani _didn’t_ want.

“Aubrey, I- I’ve been avoiding you because...you’re really fucking pretty, and I don’t want to fuck anything up when we still have to live in the same house. I’ve done it before, and it _sucks_.” Dani sits heavily on a fallen log, huffing, and she doesn’t hear Aubrey’s shocked gasp with how loud her heart is beating in her ears. She blinks, frustrated, and sees Aubrey in front of her. 

“He-- Hey, Dani, that’s not-- there’s no need to think like that..! I-- You think I’m pretty?..” 

“Y- Yes? Like, super fucking pretty? And funny, and kind, and I don’t want to do anything that would make it awkward, because Mama’s place is a safe place and I don’t wanna ruin it for you. For anyone that has to deal with the drama. I’m sorry, I didn’t--” Dani’s eyes widen as Aubrey launches herself at her, connecting their lips. 

“Hey Dani? That’s-- That’s really nice, but I’m gonna need you to shut up and kiss me.” 

\- 

The new visitor is, as Dani suspected, a trans man who’d just came out to his parents and needed a place to stay for a while; he’d been beat up pretty bad when he came in, and had no clothes on his back; Mama had set him up quickly, and it was a sad day when he went off with some friends a month later. 

In that month he had looked to look into physical transition with Duck’s help, and left with the promise to visit Mama when he's sure he's stable. The tension between Aubrey and Dani had been mostly settled that night of Dani’s confession, but it’s still kind of awkward having a girlfriend. 

A _girlfriend._ Man, that’s crazy. What was she so scared of even? 

** _The-Lady-Flame: Yooo you’ll never believe the week I’ve had_ **

** _Vamp-2-amp: Yeah? Same here, fam _ **

** _The-Lady-Flame: One of my housemates almost blew up the house last night. _ **

** _The-Lady-Flame: It wasn’t me this time! _ **

Dani snorts, her head in Aubrey’s lap as they’re both on their phones on the couch. Dinner is in a few, and they’d both gotten back from work so there isn’t much to do until then but relax. It’s been a while since she’s caught up with Sparks, but it’s like nothing’s changed. The flirting’s calmed down quite a bit since they both recently got girlfriends, but it’s not like they were going anywhere in the first place. 

_ **Vamp-2-amp: Lmao I can’t believe** _

_ **The-Lady-Flame: You’re so mean to me Vamp ** _

_ **Vamp-2-amp: You’re a hazard 2 society and you know it ** _

Aubrey snorts above her like whatever she’s reading is funny, and she lays her head on the back of the couch with a chuckle. Barclay calls for dinner and Dani groans, burying her face deeper into Aubrey’s thighs. 

_ **The-Lady-Flame: I’m taking that as a compliment ** _

_ **The-Lady-Flame: Gotta go eat and then smooch my girl, night Vamp** _

Thinking it’s lucky coincidence that Sparks has to leave when she does, Dani sends off a quick goodbye and stands finally, pecking Aubrey on the lips as they head to the dinner table. Meatloaf tonight, with a lot of veggie sides instead for Aubrey. 

-

Routine is easy to fall into. Dani finds it easy to include Aubrey in her routine, even after the first four months of her living with them being awkward and spent avoiding her; Aubrey gets home after Dani does, her day full of odd-jobs that she gets paid in cash with because she can’t open a bank account in Kepler without her dad finding her. Once Aubrey gets home, she showers and falls into bed, yelling across the Hall for Dani if Dani isn’t already curled up under all of Aubrey’s blankets, and they just...talk. They talk a lot. Dani about her job at the local nursery, how she’d gotten the gig with the help of forest ranger Duck Newton, the various instruments she plays, etc. Aubrey about her family, about her time on the run from them, about how she always wanted to start up a magic gig but not knowing how. 

About everything. And Dani listens-- Dani could listen to Aubrey talk about anything, why didn’t she realize sooner? One time she listened to Aubrey go on a long rant about the texture of the paper towels the high school in town uses, because she does the cleaning there sometimes and it just tears right apart. At least let the cleaning crew use some good stuff, come on--

Most nights, Dani’s lulled to sleep by Aubrey’s voice. Sometimes Aubrey --or, she suspects, Aubrey has Mama-- carries her to her own room. Most of the time, Dani stays curled up in Aubrey’s bed, her girlfriend playing big spoon, and all is right. 

It’s a nice routine. 

Dani also has a routine when messaging Sparks. If they message at all, she always says goodnight at nine o’clock and then spends the rest of the night with her family. Some nights they have game night, sometimes they watch movies, it all depends on the night. 

This particular night, Dani forgets to say goodnight until after they’re finished with a particularly long game of Monopoly, which ended with a victorious Barclay getting yelled at by the entire house. Duck and Minerva are over, Indrid visiting too, and Moira had even come to visit for Jake’s birthday. Everyone is settled into their rooms, Duck and Minerva heading home to his apartment and Indrid off to the RV park, and Aubrey is helping Barclay out so Dani opens discord and messages Spark with an apology for not seeing her last message. She hits send and Aubrey’s phone dings. Dani’s startled by the name that flashes on the discord notification. 

It’s _her_ name. Well--- her screenname. 

_Aubrey’s the lady flame?! _

Aubrey returns to the bedroom, climbing into bed, but before Dani can mention it Mama’s yelling up the stairs for Aubrey sounding panicked. 

All Dani and Aubrey have to do is make eye contact before they’re rushing downstairs, expecting something bad to have happened, or a new guest, but instead there’s Ned Chicane at the door, a strange man by his side. 

“Mama, Ned, what’s up?” 

The strange man clears his throat and steps forward to shake hands, but Mama steps between them and that pushes him back out the door. “Apologies for showing up so late at night, Miss Little. You see, my cab into town just arrived and I was instructed by my employer to seek you out immediately once I knew of your location.” 

Dani’s heart stops in her chest, and she can feel Aubrey’s do the same as her girlfriend’s hand finds hers. 

“O- Oh?” She asks, as if she doesn’t already know. 

Aubrey’s father finally found her. 

\- 

“I’m gonna kill Ned! He’s fucking dead!” Aubrey’s room is trashed now, the belongings she’d acquired in the ten months that she’s been living in Kepler strewn broken across the floor. Dani sits amongst it all, equally seething with rage. Just the day before she’d had a long talk with Ned about friendship, and then he pulls this. “He gives me up just to get out of trouble with that Boyd guy. Doesn’t he know it’s not just me in trouble here?!” 

It’s true. Aubrey’s been given three days to pack her things and go back home with the P.I. that her father hired to find her, or the police would be sent to Mama’s house and Mama arrested for kidnapping. And if Mama were to get arrested, the entire house would fall into chaos. Moira’s fear of older authority figures doesn’t mix well with the police coming, and Barclay and Jake already aren’t in good standing with sheriff Owens. They’d surely fight the police for Mama -- _as would Dani_ \-- if she were to get arrested for doing the thing that she loves. 

“This is all my fault. I-- I’m gonna have to go back...” 

“You can’t! Aubrey, you’re a grown woman you can do whatever you want--” 

“But I won’t if that means any of you guys getting hurt.” Aubrey says, her voice cracking. “Especially you or Mama. 

Dani nods slowly. It’ll hurt to see Aubrey leave. That’s damn obvious. But once the missing person report is gone, she can come back and everything will be alright again. 

Right? 

“I...I’ll text you every day, and I’ll be back in less than a week. I just need to show up home, tell my dad to fuck off, and come back.” 

“Promise?” 

Aubrey connects their lips in a deep, emotion-filled kiss. “Promise.” 

\- 

Aubrey leaves at the very last second she can on the third day, Boyd Mosche keeping a firm watch on her to make sure she doesn’t run again. Everyone is anxious to see her go, having gotten to know and love Aubrey in the just under one year she’s been staying with them-- but no one’s as worried as Mama is, save for probably Dani. Mama spends her days not at work pacing in her art shed (which she still hasn’t repaired since Ned crashed into it), waiting for a message to come through. 

Nothing comes from Aubrey, and when Dani tries to air her frustrations with Sparks, her friend is suspiciously not responding-- which only confirms Dani’s theory. She’d forgotten to even mention it in the days before Aubrey had left, because how does one go about that? And should she even? Definitely not now, it’s not the time--

So she doesn’t. Aubrey leaves, and she’s alone, and it hurts. 

Every night that Aubrey is gone ends the same: Dani, curled up small in the middle of Mama’s bed, trying not to cry because this whole situation is bullshit and it hurts like hell. 

_“But it shouldn’t take this long, Mama.” Dani, sweetie, it’s complicated. “Even if she had to take a bus all the way home and back, she should be home by now. She just has to show her dad she’s alive and then she can leave!” I told you, that ain’t exactly how this all works. “But it should be. Why’s it gotta be so complicated? I just want her home!” Me too, Dani. Me too. _

And she does come home. It just takes some time. 

Two whole weeks pass, but nearing bedtime one night the front door creaks open and Aubrey makes her way sheepishly inside. She looks tired from the long bus ride but oh so happy to be back-- especially when she sees Jake doing homework on the couch. Dani is in her bedroom when she shows up, but Jake’s loud yell brings her down and in an instant she’s in Aubrey’s strong, warm hold and she never wants to let go. 

Slowly the rest of the house filters into the entrance way and gives Aubrey hugs. Barclay, Mama-- even Duck, who had been sleeping on the reclining chair in the living room for the last two weeks. After she’s finally able to get her story out, dramatic and exaggerated a bit to keep it light, Barclay insists on making a quick batch of cookies to celebrate before anyone can go to bed-- which is definitely a needed treat after the last couple of weeks. 

“Hey, Dani? Where’s my stuff?” 

Dani lifts her head from the sink, her toothbrush dangling from her mouth. “Hm?” 

“My stuff. That I left in in my room?” 

“Oh. I moved it to my room.” She spits quickly and rinses her mouth as Aubrey gives her an amused smile. “I mean, uh-- well-- an old friend was coming back, and her room used to be yours, but she stayed in the room next to yours, and I just never got to moving it back...” 

“Dani, if you wanted me to move in with you, all you had to do is ask.” Aubrey says with a laugh, and Dani’s cheeks burn bright. 

“No, no, I didn’t-- Aubrey I didn’t-- I mean, if you wanna share a room, but it’s not _moving in together_ technically--” Dani hides her face in Aubrey’s neck, and her girlfriend laughs. Aubrey’s lips press against her temple, coaxing her out of her hiding place so that she can kiss all over her face; nose, cheeks, jaw, lips. 

“Hell yeah! I’m, like, really into you, Dani, so I’m like, down with staying with you.” 

“Aubrey, you’re-- you're so amazing, oh my god.” She laughs. “I’m so in love with you, oh my god.” 

It’s Aubrey’s turn to blush, and Dani’s eyes widen a bit in panic before Aubrey kisses her again. “I’m in love with you too, Dani. Like, so much. I had no idea what I was gonna do if I didn’t get to come home to you and Mama and them.” 

“Well it’s a good thing you didn’t need to worry too much, then. We all knew you’d come back.” 

“We knew even if you had to kill your old man you’d come back.” Mama’s voice startles them both, and they jump apart like teenagers, blushing and stuttering. Mama just has a fond smile on her lips. “Now, I’d appreciate being able to use the bathroom. You two can continue the smoochin’ in your room.” 

“Right, we’re still in the- the bathroom. Sorry Mama.” 

“Sorry Mama.” 

“Good night, girls.” Mama steps aside to let them past, giving them both big hugs before the door closes. Dani pulls Aubrey down the hall to _their_ room, a smile on her face, and it’s finally calm. 

She wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Dani’s phone dings, and she smiles when she sees The-Lady-Flame on her discord screen. Aubrey’s started to type away on her phone, curled up in Dani’s lap while a Disney movie plays. Dani decides to risk her theory being wrong, even though she knows it’s not, while typing her reply. 

_ **The-Lady-Flame: Sorry I’ve been gone a while. Long story but I’m good now. How’s the girlfriend? ** _

_ **Vamp-2-amp: I dunno, Aubrey, how are you? ** _

Aubrey’s eyes flick up to her a few seconds later, and their eyes lock. 

“...Vamp?” 

“Hey, Sparks.” 

“...Holy _shit_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> \- BONUS END -
> 
> “I can’t believe you two didn’t notice you were talking to each other about each other!”  
“You shut your mouth Duck Newton, it ain’t their fault." Mama slaps the back of Duck’s head with a grin. 
> 
> “I at least get to use the fact that I’m a dumb lesbian, I don’t know what Aubrey’s excuse is.” Dani says. She’s sat in Aubrey’s lap after dinner one night, just relaxing. The whole gang had gotten together for Aubrey’s birthday, and it’s a happy affair. She’d even had a phone conversation with her father that wasn’t too terrible. 
> 
> “I got nothin’ I was just too dumb to see it.” Aubrey laughs. 
> 
> "Well, I’m just glad you two got over it. Those first few months were just painful rotten, seeing you try an’ act like you don’t like each other.” 
> 
> “Yeah, yeah. Just like you act like you don’t like Mr. Stern at the county offices.” Dani says, rolling her eyes, and Barclay blushes. 
> 
> They keep bickering playfully amongst themselves, eating the sweets Barclay made for them, until there’s a knock on the front door. Mama goes to answer it, confused, and comes back a minute later with Ned Chicane. Ned smiles sheepishly when the chatter goes silent, all eyes falling on him. He holds a balloon and a small wrapped box. 
> 
> “Aubrey? Can we talk? Alone?” 
> 
> Dani looks down at Aubrey, who looks up at her. She squeezes her girlfriend’s hand, nodding. She knows how much it hurt for Ned to give her up, and even if she’s still mad at him, Dani knows it would be better for Aubrey if she listened to him and accepted his apology. Aubrey nods, sliding Dani off of her lap, and they disappear out back for a long-needed talk.


End file.
